May She Reign
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Queen Macy of Italy is in grave Danger almost being killed so many times she's lost count. she is put under safe protection in France. She arrives to French court with open arms she meets old friends while gaining new ones.What happens when she learns not only is she in trouble but so is queen Mary of Scots putting her in worse situation worse then Death.
1. Chapter 1: Back To French Court?

**Chapter 1: Back to French Court?**

**Macy's POV**

I was sitting in my room. I sigh looking around the quiet room. I look outside my window and watch the kids playing outside. But what caught my eye was a young couple walking hand and hand. I couldn't help but feel very envious.

"My Queen" I turned toward the voice smiling,

"Marie how many times have I told you, Call me Macy. I will appreciate that."

Marie is around the same age as me and I love talking with her she's the closest friend I have. She hesitates. I laugh,

"That's an order. What is it?" She smiles,

"Your mother wishes to speak with you." I nod, "Ok first may you help me with my dress, it's very heavy." She smiles nodding.

Walking Down the stairs with Marie help I come toward My Mother sighing heavily,

"What is it Mother?" She glares,

"Now is that any way to talk with your Mom?" I shrug.

My mother and I aren't really close. don't get me wrong it hasn't always been this way just since recent events the main being my father passing away and it seems my mother and I have become very distance and ever time she talks to me I feel like ripping out her tongue.

I bow and put on a fake small smile,

"What is it mother?" She sighs knowing that's the closest to polite I will be with her.

"There has been much tension around our court." I nod sighing knowing where this was going. she continues,

"People are worry about your safety dear, Your stepfather and I have been talking." I shake my head, "No there is no way I'm staying in my room. I feel like fucking Rapunzel in my room."

While blabbing on and on my mother begins to laugh. I look up perplex I never heard her laughing since my father passing.

"What's So funny." I ask, she smirks,

"You didn't let me finish" I sigh nodding,

"Macy I think it's time for you to go back to French court. Remember you use to have play dates with Francis.

I nodded smiling. Francis and I were the best of friends when we were little I used to have a little small crush toward him but It faded I mean he was already spoken for since he was engaged to Mary Stuart who is the Queen of Scots and even though I never met the girl I have heard people talking and she was very sweet.

The rest of the night I was packing till next Morning I had to make sure I had everything for my journey which was kind of hard since I had no idea how long I would be there. Walking into my carriage I was pleased to see Marie walking behind me. My mother felt it would be best if she comes along since out of all my maids and servants she's the only one that I haven't screamed at or killed as well I begged her to since I would miss her dearly.

Arriving to French Court I was surprise to see how the castle has changed. Marie and I walked inside and was surprise. We begin walking inside the hallway.

"Macy look at this place." I nodded. Marie smiles,

"Was it like this when you were younger?" I shook my head, "Not that I remember it could of been?" .

"Queen Macy it's a pleasure" A voice replied.

I turned and was surprised to see Francis. He smiled and embraces me into a big hug.

"Francis it's been awhile. How are things?" He smiles explaining to me how tonight his sister Elizabeth's weeding and Mary would also be arriving was. "

So I finally get to meet Mary I hear good things about her and I can't wait to meet her." I turned to Marie,

"Francis this is Marie she's my friend." He nodded and smiled at her. I grabbed Marie wrist. Once we got settled into our rooms we begin to hear horns.

"Mary of Scots must be here Marie let's go say hello." She smiles and Nods.

walking toward the field I couldn't help but feel upset at my choice of wear the dress I wore was cute don't get me wrong its one of my favorites but it wasn't right to be waking toward the fields. Marie looked at my struggling and laughs,

"Need some help my queen" Shaking my head laughing,

"Marie we aren't in Italy, just call me Macy beside here you're not my servant your my friend so don't forget to have fun too." She smiles nodding,

"Of course Macy It's weird calling you that but I'll get use to it." I nod smiling,

"Yes, why don't you go outside and I'll be there." She nods making her way.

Sighing I begin gathering up my dress walking down the steps. As I'm about to step on the last step I Slip and was about to land face front,

"You should be careful Queen Macy" A voice says. I look up meeting a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes. I couldn't help but blush,

"Thank You" He smiles,

"Of course wouldn't want a beautiful queen like you to be hurt."

Laughing I felt my face become red,

"Your very Cheeky you know that." He looked kind of hurt but shook it off with a laugh. Getting a closer look at his face I recognized that smile,

"Oh My God Bash!" I exclaim. He smiles nodding. I gave him a big hug laughing I can't believe I didn't recognized Francis own brother well Half-brother.

Bash and I begin talking more about what has happen including why I was sent. As we walk I notice 5 girls in the hall. I smile and looked toward Bash,

"Who's that?" I asked. Bash laughs,

"That must be Mary Queen of Scots and her 4 ladies." I nod,

"Yeah I'm introducing myself, Thanks for the walk Bash. It was nice seeing you." He nodded lifting up my hands and kissing them,

"Anytime My Queen hope we will be seeing each other more." I nod.

Walking inside the room I notice a lady walk out and soon it became a giggling feast,

"Hello" I look up toward the voice,

"You must be Macy Queen of Italy." I nodded. The girl smiles,

"I'm Mary and these are my ladies as well friends Kenna, Geer, Lola , and Aylee."

I nod looking to each girl. The one know as Mary walks toward me and surprising gives me a hug. She feels me stiffen,

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I shake my head,

"Nonsense it just surprises me I mean most girls or in your case other queen seems very bitchy and would have said mean things toward me but you seem just the opposite." She grins,

"So do you." I beam, "We are going to be good friends, I hope." She nods, "Of course."

"Macy!" I hear someone call I turn toward Marie who looks relief,

"There you are I was worried when I didn't see you on the field." I smile,

"Sorry didn't mean to worry you." I turn toward Mary and her ladies,

"Girls this is my Friend Marie she traveled with me" They smile nodding. I introduce Marie to all the girls. Soon we all begin to have a little girl time with making and putting on make-up it was so fun.

Finally it was time for the Ball I had let Marie borrow one of my gown. It was a battle she keep saying no it was very improper for her to do that, but I insisted I mean she was my friend and I know she didn't want to stick out. She seems to be having an amazing Time I notice her talking with a boy. As I watched the people dance I noticed all the couples again and felt very envious.

"Someone looks jealous of others" Someone whisper into my ear.

I turned and saw Bash with a cheeky smile on his face. I laugh,

"Hi shouldn't you be flirting with other girls even though you are the kings Bastard son. I'm sure many girls are throwing themselves at you tonight. He laughs,

"Are you jealous?" I laugh, "Your kidding right why would I be jealous?" He shrugs,

"Mary was in a convent with Nuns maybe you should have to and they could punish you for misbehavior." Shocked I looked at him,

"You've really change since I was last here now you're really cheeky you know that" He leans in toward my face smirking,

"I know." He pulls away walking toward Francis who looked star struck by watching Mary with Her friends Dancing I made eye contact with Mary who raise her hand calling me over to dance with them. I shake my head smiling. I look toward Bash who must of been strangely staring already he winks. I laugh turning away and let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

**Third person's Pov**

The ball was over everyone was in there room for the night. Bash was heading toward he's room. He was so tired. Mary lost her dog and almost went inside the woods, Lucky he found him and gave him back to her.

Now he can finally rest and get ready for a new day. As he passes to his room he comes across Macy's Room. He knew he shouldn't. What if a guard catches him he'll be just like the Colin fellow who almost took Mary's Virtue.

Checking if the coast is clear he opens Macy's door and walks toward her bed he Beams like Jewels when he sees how angel like she seems. He strokes her cheek smiling. He wants to tell her that when they were kids and she used to hang out with Francis and himself that he had the biggest crush on her, but knew he could never have her.

Closing her door Bash begins walking till he notice his mother, Diane de Poitiers in the way. Sighing he walks toward her. She glares at him, "Bash you know she'll never be yours she's of royalty and made for bigger things. I'm only telling you thing not to hurt you but to help. I love you son and is protecting you. Bash nods walking away from his mom.

**Hi!  
How was that?  
it's my first Story 3 I'm a little nervous hope you like the story  
I only own Macy and Marie and other OC'S that might be in my story but all the characters from reign as well the show I don't own  
Hope you enjoy this and please Comment so I'll know what you guys think  
Thank You: D  
-Debbie xoxo**


	2. Are You Serious?

**Chapter 2: Are You Serious?**

**Macy's Pov**

Looking toward my window I can't help but Smile while yawning. I turned to the side toward Marie Bed and was surprise to see an empty bed.

"Marie" I call rising up from Bed. "Marie" I call again.

Still no respond. Walking in the hall in only nightgown I sigh when I couldn't find her. Just about to throw the towel and go back to my room I spot her talking to a mystery guy who I recognized at the ball he was handsome and they seem to make a perfect couple.

He seem to be really interested in what Marie was saying I smirk when I notice how Marie was blushing, "Someone looks Happy." I turned and met eyes with Bash,

"Good Morning Macy. Sleep well?" He asks.

I nod before replying,

"Yes, What about you?"

He grins, "Yes but it seems like I'm still dreaming though."

I stare at him confused till I realized he was talking about what I was wearing. Shaking my head I smile, "

So you're saying you're dreaming about me. What will people think will they find out?" He shrugs laughing,

"I really don't care. I mean what men wouldn't want to dream about a beautiful girl like you." I swear I could feel my face pull on a blush,

"Bash I… never mind." Beginning to Shaking my head franticly.

He looks taken back,

"No tell me Macy, I mean we were closer when we were young. What's stopping us from that?" He asks.

I start to ponder the thought I mean Bash was really really… Handsome. I was shocked things have change he isn't the same boy who use to pick on me and make fun of me when I was with Francis. He uses to even make fun of my crush on Francis.

But now I can't help but feel like I have jelly legs around him. I continue laughing shaking my head to change the subject,

"It's nothing I was just thinking about how we use to act when we were kids. You use to always pull my hair."

He chuckles, "Yeah but things have change haven't they."

I nod smiling,

"Macy" I hear noticing Marie was coming our way,

"Sorry I didn't tell you about my leave but Scott insisted I walk with him." I shake my head smiling, "No its fine" She looks between Bash and I,

"Did I interrupt something? I could leave." She asks. "No your fine we was just talking. So… what were you and _Scott _Talking About?_" _I blushes shaking her head,

"No but he was telling me about some boy snoop into Mary's room and was about to take her Virtue. It seems to be a boy who's close with one of her ladies in waiting." I nod taking in the news,

"That's so sad we should stop by Mary's chamber's I mean she must be pretty shaking up." Turning to Bash I smile,

"Sorry to end our chat on that kind of topic but I must be on my way. Hope to see you today." He gave me a cheeky smile leaning in close than expected,

"It's no trouble maybe you should stop by the throne room. I hear Charles will be meeting his soon to be wife today. I'm sure the king would love your presence I know I will." He winks then walks away. Marie looks at me in awe,

"Someone seems to have an admirer." I look up and I could feel my face turn ten times redder than usual,

"Marie I have no idea what you're talking about Bash and I were just talking beside Bash Flirt with probably ever girl in the castle." Once the thought hit me It felt more disuniting thinking about it then saying it. Looking at Marie she shrugs,

"I don't know. Macy I mean he seem like a love struck fool over there. I mean he needed a drool bucket."

Shaking my head Laughing I grab Marie's hand lopping her arm with me,

"Let's go check on Mary"

Nodding we begin making our way walking to Mary's Room.

**Bash's Pov**

Watching Macy and Her friend I couldn't help but smile she still looks so radiant

"Plot has thicker." I heard a voice. Sighing I turn meeting the face of Alec; he was one of Macy assigned Guards. Out of all the guards we have I can't believe my father had him assign to him. Sighing,

"What is it you want to say I don't have all day?"

Laughing He smirks walking away,

"I think your funny Sebastian. A lost puppy to be I can see the way you look at the Italy Queen. Who can blame you I mean she's quite a sight. I wonder with her appearance will she still have her virtue."

Glaring at him I grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him against the closest Wall,

"How dare you speak about her like that?" I almost had the chance to punch him but knew he wasn't worth it.

"But what makes it funnier is you can't have her. I mean she's a queen a beautiful one she'll marry anyone. Then there's you Sebastian, the King's Favorite son I'll admit to that, but that doesn't change the fact you're a Bastard and will always be." That was end I punched him square in the jaw,

"Bash" I turned and was welcomed with the presence of Francis. Sighing,

"Yes Dearest Brother. Come to tell me I should watch my cool." He sighs rubbing he's temples,

"No actually I was heading toward the Throne room; we have word about Charles future wife arrival"

"Yeah we should go." I reply turning making my way.

Walking into the Throne I smile at Prince Charles who was playing with his toys. Queen Catherine looks in my direction and scowls but doesn't say anything.

"Queen Macy and Mary are on there way"

Hearing Macy name I turn toward the guard. Soon I smirk when I watch her walk inside the Room with Mary. Smirking she walks towards me while Mary goes to Francis,

"We meet Again." Laughing she nods, "Yes Bash we do." Rubbing My shoulder against her I could see her Blushing.

**Macy's Pov**

Marie and me walking in Mary's chamber. We turn and notice Mary was on the couch. She looks up at us smiling,

"Morning" She smiles,

"What's wrong why aren't you in bed?" Marie ask. Smiling she points to Lola who had tear stain eyes laying. Nodding understanding Marie and I sit down with Mary. Soon the rest of Mary's ladies in waiting walking inside. While we begin discussing about what happen with a boy name Colin had almost took Mary's virtue. From the look on Lola's face she seem to really care about him I felt bad for her I mean if I was in the same situation I would have died right at the same spot. Lola turns to Mary,

"Colin said he was force and I believe him maybe you should talk with the King. I mean they never did he's side of the story"

I smile nodding,

"She's right Mary. I mean he seems to what I hear not that kind of boy. someone must have put him up to it."

Mary Nods. Before she could even respond a guard walks in,

"Excuse me. But the king wish too have Queen Mary as well Queen Macy."

Nodding Mary and I arrive to the throne room. While Mary makes her way to Francis side I stand Next to Bash,

"We Meet again." He whispers. biting my lips trying not to giggle but fail I nod,

"Yes We do Bash"

Once it seem as if everyone who was suppose to be present was present King Henry tells Mary and I about Price Charles fiancé coming,

"I would like to go with Francis If you don't mind?" Mary asks the King smiling. I was impress with Mary's Straight forwardness it seem the king became stunted but shook it off Nodding then turn toward me,

"Would you like to go as well Queen Macy" Shaking my head,

"No your majesty" He nods,

"Very Well get a Carriage ready for the Queen Of Scots" Mary Smiles turning her attention to me,

"Macy are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah beside Francis and you should have your alone time I'll just be a third wheel."

She smiles, "Very Well I must be going then." She turns to me one last time ad then notice Bash and she winks and then whispers to me,

"Good luck" Confused I turn to bash who just shrugs. I nod,

"I should take my leave. See you around Bash"

"Wait Macy!" He exclaims.

I freeze the way my name rolled off his tongue seem to have a ring to it and I could feel a shiver run down my back. Putting on the best Smile I could do I turn toward him. As I turn I didn't realize how close he moved toward me and I slip almost falling on my butt, but Bash grabs my hips breaking My fall. Landing on his Chest,

"Bash are you ok sorry I'm such a klutz."

"It's No problem as long as your not harmed anywhere. Are you ok?" He ask. I could feel my cheeks turning bright Pink our faces was so close *what's wrong with me* Bash notice to sadly,

"Macy are you sick your cheeks look very pink and pale."

"Pale?" I exclaim dramatically. Bash laughs rubbing my cheeks,

"I'm only kidding did you see your face?" Shaking my head I sight standing up dusting off my clothes. Standing up Bash turns toward me once again,

"Macy would you like to go for a ride with me?"

I raise up an eyebrow, "When you say ride you mean like... on a horse?"

Bash nod Laughing, "Yeah! What else would I mean wait you have never ridden a horse before have you." Shyly I nod, "No I have not when I was in Italy my mother was very strict she never really let me have any fun." Nodding I could tell Bash understood once I saw him smile,

"Well in that case why don't we change that meet me in the stable in a few minutes change into something comfortable." Smiling I nod walking toward the door.


End file.
